The Sovereign Deliverance
"How often do you find yourself saying that your home is a flying potential warzone for a war no one might know about? Not often. And it's actually quite terrifying." - General Ardo of the Chosen Army The Sovereign Deliverance The Sovereign Deliverance is the flagship of the Chosen Army Naval Fleet and de facto headquarters for the Chosen Army. It is currently home to the Sofalian Princess Johanna and the Chosen Army General Ardo. A full compliment of soldiers is aboard the ship ready to fight at a moment's notice or by the command of the General of Princess themselves. Primary Purpose The primary purpose of the Sovereign Deliverance is to transport Chosen Army assets and personnel to various locations across the galaxy. It is also primarily the point of residence for the princess and the general, Layout The ship's layout is spread across up to a dozen levels ranging from ship docks to cargo space and crew quarters. Information on the ship layout is kept strictly confidential and inaccessible to anyone save for very few within the Chosen Army's highest ranks. Design The outer design of the ship is painted in the typical blue/silver/white color scheme that the Chosen Army has adopted. No other markings are on the hull of the ship. Externally, the paint just signifies the ship as that of the Chosen Army. Internally, panels are easily removed for ease of maintenance, so the walls are panels. Entrances to very tight-spaced maintenance ducts can be found at specific locations. The floors are a steel color while walls tend to be steel or white, with he bridge of the ship being blue with stripes of silver and white. Crew quarters tend to be white with blue stripes and steel-colored floors. The cargo bay is mostly unpainted. History The history of the Sovereign Deliverance is a very storied one. it was originally built a few hundred years ago by the order of King Sofal, Johanna's grandfather. When it was completed after a decade of continuous design and work, it was loaded with the king's finest troops and pilots and set off as the new flagship of the Sofalian Fleet. Before the end of King Sofal's reign with his demise in a battle, he had begun a coalition with several other minor kingdoms which became known as the Chosen Army. The Sovereign Deliverance became the flagship of the Chosen Army fleet. After Ardo and Johanna ascended to leadership of the Chosen Army by request of King Sofal (in his will and early command), the outer hull was refinished and the Chosen Army fleet set off leading a newly built fleet of ships including Archangel-class destroyers, Archon-class carriers, Angel-class frigates and Azata-class Battleships, each carrying troops and transport ships. Ships carrying fighter squadrons carry recently updated Nova-class fighters, Edge-class interceptors, and Flare-class bombers, in addition to mechs piloted by elite, hand-picked pilots. The ship itself had seen many battles in a war fought by King Sofal not generally known about due to his work in keeping it from becoming a public issue. His brother, Solaf,declared war of Sofalia in what was an old grudge against his brother. The first battle the Sovereign Deliverance saw against Solaf and the Void Army was over Gabrin Minor IV, where the ship dropped out of the Drift with the main force of the Sofalian Naval Fleet.and immediately opened fire on the Void Army flagship of the time, the Vengeful Path. The Void Army flagship was eventually destroyed as it attempted to destroy a civilian colony on the surface of the planet. The Sovereign Deliverance went on to see many more battles and was solely responsible for destroying one other Void Army flagship, and partially responsible for one other Void Army flagship. Under the command of Ardo and Johanna, it saw the destruction of the latter while also destroying or helping to destroy several other smaller Void Army ships while delivering strategic bomber squadrons to important Void Army targets. Many in the Chosen Army's ranks would probably say that the Chosen Army being led by the Sovereign Deliverance captained and commanded by Ardo and Johanna, are the reason that the Void Army hasn't had the power or influence to be a threat. But if questioned why the Chosen Army does this fighting, they tend to say "it's not our place to say. We do our part for the prophecy." Regardless, the Sovereign Deliverance remains a sight of inspiration for many a civilian or military soldier friendly to the Chosen Army or Fairfax Kingdom, while also a sight to be weary of if you are against the Chosen Army or the Fairfax Kingdom. Stats THE SOVEREIGN DELIVERANCE (TIER 18) Colossal dreadnought Speed 8; Maneuverability clumsy (turn 4); Drift 1 AC 22; TL 24 HP 600; DT 15; CT 120 Shields Heavy 360 (forward 100, port 85, starboard 85, aft 90) Attack (Forward) particle beam cannon (3d4×10), linked heavy laser arrays (12d4) Attack (Port) superlaser (2d4×10), linked twin lasers (10d8) Attack (Starboard) superlaser (2d4×10), linked twin lasers (10d8) Attack (Turret) linked light plasma cannons (4d12), linked coilguns (8d4) Power Core(s) Gateway Ultra (500 PCU), Gateway Ultra (500 PCU); Drift Engine Signal Basic Systems advanced medium-range sensors, crew quarters (common), mk 6 armor, mk 9 defences, mk 4 trinode computer (tier 9), data net; Security anti-hacking systems mk 4 (DC +4), biometric locks, computer countermeasures (alarm, feedback, firewall, fake shell) Expansion Bays hangar bay (3), shuttle bay, science lab (general), cargo hold (4), medical bay Modifiers +4 any three checks per round, +4 Computers, -2 Piloting Category:Starships Category:NPC Starships